wimbofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimbo'119
Wimbo'119 is second edition Wimbo Music Competition in season 2018. After winning in previous edition United Kingdom, it host this edition in city Belfast in''' Northern Ireland. This is fifth time when '''United Kingdom hosts Wimbo's edition and first time in Belfast.. 34 countries participated in this edition. - Location: Edition #118 hosts city Belfast. Belfast (/ˈbɛlfɑːst, -fæst/; from Irish: Béal Feirste, meaning "rivermouth of the sandbanks")11 is the capital and largest city of Northern Ireland, and the second largest on the island of Ireland.12 On the River Lagan, it had a population of 333,871 in 2015.1 By the early 1800s the former town was home to a major port. Belfast played a key role in the Industrial Revolution in the 19th century, becoming the biggest linen producer in the world, earning it the nickname "Linenopolis". By the time it was granted city status in 1888, it was a major centre of the Irish linen as well as tobacco-processing, rope-making and shipbuilding industries. Harland and Wolff, which built the RMS Titanic, was the world's biggest and most productive shipyard.13 It later also sustained a major aerospace and missiles industry. Industrialisation and the inward migration it brought made Belfast Ireland's biggest city at the time. It became the capital of Northern Ireland following the Partition of Ireland in 1922. Its status as a global industrial centre ended in the decades after the Second World War. Host venue - SSE Arena. Conductor - David Arnold. Format: Edition goes on Regular Rules. In a case that number of particapated countries were 34 used Format #2 with one Semi-Final on 20 countries and Final on 26 places. Grand Final included 14 direct Finalists on results of last edition and top 12 Qualifiers from Semi-Finals. Manager of contest can law add 1 Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. All Rounds open previous winner's song - "Anywhere" '''''by Rita Ora.'' In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participation countries: In edition 119 participate 34 countries, on 3 less the in previous edition. '''Serbia return in contest. Kosovo take a break on one edition. Brunei, Colombia, Czechia, South Afrika are withdrawn. Belgium return in contest as Guest country , that''' join without player and can't law to vote, but can recieving votes from others. "Choosing country" was '''Armenia. Through Returning Stars: Dua Lipa UK, Elhaida Dani Kos**, Emina Jahovic & Zeljko Joksimovic Ser, Jenny Vartiainen Fin, Jennifer Lopez P-R. Emina ''was former Bosnian winner. Semi-Final: ''Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final participate 20 countries. Top 12 will qualify in Final. Final: Recap Voting Form In Final performe 26 countries, 14 direct finalists and 13 qualifiers from Semi-Final. Scoreboards: 12 points in Final: List of participants: